Historia licantrópica
by Lanier
Summary: La noche es fría, el bosque grande y hay una enorme luna llena enmarcando todo, mi primera historia sobre Lupin, ese que tantos a enamorado


Esto esta dedicado a mi amiga Estefanía RS, lo subi ya sin faltas de ortografia (por eso te lo dedico) también te lo dedico por que sé que te gusta mucho (aunque a mi me parece que no está tan bien como dices) espero que nos veamos muy pronto, gracias por tu amistad Estef

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**Historia licantrópica**

La noche es fría, el bosque grande y hay una enorme luna llena amarilla en el cielo estrellado.

Yo estoy corriendo

Corro y corro, no puedo parar, NO DEBO parar.

Si paro mi muerte es segura, salto un tronco y casi me caigo pero con un ágil movimiento consigo no caerme, vuelvo a correr, sé que con esto no consigo nada ya que la criatura está a dos palmos de mi.

Sólo estoy alargando mi muerte

El aliento de la criatura está en mi oreja, puedo sentirlo.

Entonces...

El golpe final

Me da un zarpazo que hace que yo caiga.

Caigo sentado en la fría hierva, la criatura me mira con ojos diabólicamente rojos, está sediento, de sangre... de MI sangre, lo sé.

Lo único que puede hacer en estos momentos una persona como yo es llorar, lloro y lloro, la criatura se prepara y salta encima de mí, yo me intento escapar en medio del llanto pero la criatura es más rápida que yo y me coge de un brazo.

Pone sus patas acorralándome en el suelo y me muerde el cuello, puedo sentir los colmillos hundiéndose en mi piel y llegando a la carne.

Es inaguantable.

Me desmayo, no he podido aguantarlo.

Me despierto viéndolo todo borroso, la primera pregunta que viene a mi cerebro es "¿ya estoy en el cielo?".

Escucho voces que se mezclan en mi mente formando como un idioma desconocido para mi.

Después de unos segundos puedo entender lo que dice, reconozco la voz, es la de mi padre

-...posible?

-pues lo es -esa es la voz de mi médico creo... -efectivamente tiene lo que pensábamos - oigo un gemido.

Mi médico chasquea la lengua y susurra en un suspiro casi inaudible

-Tan pequeño y ya marcado de por vida -escucho un portazo, mi médico se ha ido.

Me levanto, ¡puedo andar!.

Es que mi médico es fantástico, me digo con una sonrisa, llego al salón donde están mis padres.

Mi madre está llorando, me mira y empieza a llorar aún más, mi padre me observa con una mirada del más puro asco, mi cerebro se pregunta por qué se comportan así.

Después de que mi madre se ha calmado me lo cuentan todo, bueno, me lo cuenta mi madre.

Mi padre parece que ya ni quiere acercarse a mi.

Me cuenta muchas cosas, cosas que mi cabecita tarda en descifrar

Cuando acaba el relato abro al máximo mis ojos grises y digo

-¿mamá, es una broma tuya y de papá? -ella niega, ¡tiene que ser una broma! me digo

Pensaba que esas cosas no existían.

Me miro a un espejo.

Quizás buscando algo que me diga que eso no es una broma

Grito

Mis ojos...

Ya no son grises, ahora son marrones claro, como albinos, como los lobos, como los... licántropos

Desde ese día he tenido que ir arrastrando esta enfermedad.

Seguramente ya sabréis de lo que se trata, licantropía si, desde los seis años sufro de licantropía.

Mi historia es bastante triste.

Después de la primera noche de mi transformación mi padre no lo pudo aguantar y nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi, dijo que yo le daba asco, que era un híbrido.

Es muy fuerte escuchar con sólo seis años eso de la boca de tu padre.

Que un padre te deprecie es lo que hace que un niño se destroce, eso me pasó a mi.

Desde ese día me sentí inseguro, no quería ir por la calle, tenia miedo de que la gente se enterase de mi secreto, mucho miedo.

Cada día que mi madre quería que saliésemos era una batalla, una guerra que ella siempre ganaba, aunque tardase una hora yo siempre acababa saliendo de su mano.

Mi madre fue una persona estupenda.

A los once años me mandaron una carta para ir a un colegio de magia INTERNO, yo no quería ir, todos sabrían mi secreto y eso mi pobre corazón no lo aguantaría, empezaba a latir frenéticamente cada vez que alguien me observaba demasiado rato, mi mayor preocupación siempre fue que me descubrieran.

Al final mi madre me convenció y tuve que ir al colegio

Hice buenos amigos, los mejores, pero yo no me sentía bien, no me parecía correcto que ellos me contaran todos sus más íntimos secretos y yo el mío no pudiese contarlo.

Me sentía verdaderamente muy mal. Pero tenia que seguir guardándolo.

Un día mi mayor pesadilla se hizo realidad, ellos me descubrieron, estuve una semana intentando no cruzarme con ellos.

Al final me tendieron una trampa para hablar con migo, me dijeron que no les importaba, hasta incluso les parecía divertido.

Se convirtieron en animagos para que mis noches de luna llena no fuesen en soledad.

Jamás olvidaré a mis amigos, eran los mejores.

Eran...

Ahora están muertos, James, Sirius y... Peter él nos traicionó.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia quince años.

Ahora no tengo a nadie ni nada por lo que seguir aguantando esta suplicia.

Esta maldita enfermedad.

Tengo una daga de plata, un deseo y valentía, no cualquiera puede tomar esta opción.

Yo la tomo por el bien de todos.

El mundo estará mejor sin uno más como yo, además sé que ha nadie le importará lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Como bien dije antes ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar.

Saco la daga y un corte en mi muñeca aparece rápidamente.

Mis últimos pensamientos son para mi madre y para ese traidor de Peter que espero que tenga la más cruel de las muertes

Remus Jonh Lupin

* * *

He vuelto¡¡ y no, no me he muerto, espero que os haya gustado, esta es una muestra de lo espontánea que puede llegar a ser mi imaginación, estaba viendo una imagen de un lobo enorme cuando se me ocurrió n.n 

Y mi casi me saltan las lágrimas al escribirlo, sobretodo en la parte de su padre y sus amigos, la cosa está en ese "casi".

Espero que me dejéis algún Review, no seáis malos, esta es mi primera historia de ese licántropo que a tanta gente ha enamorado (me incluyo a la lista) y mi primera historia corta.

Saludos y besos de:

Ancámilor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony

.::Hermana gemela de LaurisBlack::.

.::Honorable participante de la orden Lupinaria::.

.::Honorable participante de la orden Draconiana::.

.::Honorable participante de la orden Lovegoodliana::.


End file.
